Parce que la vie n'est pas une utopie
by Pazza-kun
Summary: Voici un recueil qui va vous proposer une vision assez sombre du monde d'Hetalia. Ici, les personnages sont confrontés aux plus grandes douleurs morales.
1. La chute de la reine de glace

Disclamer : Bizarrement, Hetalia ne m'appartiens pas mais appartient plutôt à un étrange bonhomme, un certain Hidekaz Himaruya.

Rating : M, présence de scènes sanglantes, de possibles sévices, d'angst, d'envies morbides...

Si cela ne vous a pas tant dérangé que cela, vous pouvez commenter pour donner votre avis, pourquoi pas critiquer, ou bien même me demander d'exploiter tel ou tel personnage.

* * *

Bélarus rentra dans son appartement, fermant la porte, un air lugubre gravé sur son visage. Le flot de souvenirs la submergeait, l'étreignant, l'étouffant comme si un serpent ondulait en elle, un immonde serpent aux écailles tranchantes, un serpent qui détruisait ses organes un à un, pour lui infliger la torture la plus lente, la plus vicieuse, la plus cruelle.

Elle se revoyait entrer dans le bureau de son frère, son grand frère adoré, à l'improviste pour jouir de la présence et enfin accomplir ce qui ferait de sa vie le paradis. Mariage ! Mariage ! Mariage ! Il est saisissant de remarquer comment une vie peut chavirer en quelques instants seulement. Son grand frère, son sublime grand frère était pencher sur un blond, en train de l'embrasser. Jamais auparavant, Bélarus n'avait ressenti une douleur tellement forte, tellement dérangeante. Alors c'est à cela qu'elle ressemblait, la jalousie ? Son grand frère releva par la suite sa tête vers sa plus jeune sœur, son regard emplit d'une lueur bizarre. Natalia Arlovskaya comprit très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Il la narguait, il savait le mal qu'il lui faisait. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait par la suite , c'était elle courant, s'éloignant le plus possible de ce spectacle. Ces yeux lui brûlait, sa poitrine la serrait mais pourtant elle accélérait toujours sa course, comme si elle craignant un ennemi invisible, terrible prédateur dont l'ombre planait sur la jeune femme. Courir, ne penser à rien, courir, s'éloigner, courir, ne pas céder, fuir, courir.

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans son appartement, la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait toujours aimé son grand frère, d'un amour aussi fort qu'il était destructeur. Le regard de son grand frère la hantait. La détestait-il vraiment ? Bélarus se sentait comme un insecte, une moisissure, une moins que rien. Alors que son regard vide se baladait dans la pièce, son regard se porta sur un couteau qu'elle avait certainement posé là par mégarde...Une idée germa alors dans son esprit, une idée qu'elle aurait certainement voulu éviter si la jeune femme avait été en état de penser correctement. Elle s'approcha du couteau et délicatement s'en empara. La lame était froide sous ses doigts, elle savourait ce contact glacé, comme si celui-ci pouvait atténuer volontairement la brûlure au sein de sa poitrine. Alors qu'une pulsion morbide s'emparait d'elle, son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse affolante, la vie tentait d'affronter la mort. Malheureusement, le regard de son frère, elle ne pouvait s'en défaire et finalement Thanatos gagna.

Une mélodie cinglante, morbide et malsaine se joua alors dans la pièce. Le sang éclaboussait la petite table devant laquelle s'était assise. Ses entailles étaient profondes, précises et en même temps chaotique. Oui, le chaos, c'était le mot parfait pour définir ce à quoi s'adonnait Natalia. Le sang giclait partout, la fureur de Natalia ne cessait pas. Même ses beaux cheveux pales goûtèrent à ce liquide carmin, rendant la jeune femme encore plus démente. Son regard, bizarrement, se floutait, ne ressentait-elle rien, pas même la moindre douleur ? La jeune Natalia avait quitté ce monde bien auparavant, quand elle avait aperçu le couteau, elle avait réalisé que son amour ne se solderait que par un échec. Elle avait réalisé que sa vie, elle l'avait consacrée à son grand frère pour rien au final. Elle l'avait gâchée, sa vie. Ce qu'il restait de Natalia Arlovskaya ? Une reine de glace en train de s'effondrer. Son visage palissait de plus en plus, ressemblant ainsi à la couleur qu'arborait naguère sa chevelure. Elle sentait les ténèbres envelopper. La mort l'entourait, elle déployait son cocon protecteur autour de la pauvre femme. Avant de sombre définitivement, elle réussit à murmurer quelques ultimes paroles : « Grand frère... Je voulais juste... que tu m'aimes ».


	2. Cueillir l'innocence du tournesol

Une suite, toujours aussi malsaine, moins sanglante mais on y fait mention d'inceste et d'abus donc à vos risques et périls~

* * *

Ukraine regardait devant elle, fixant un point invisible sur le mur. Sa respiration se faisait irrégulière, torturée. Dans sa tête, tout se mélangeait, formant un espèce de mélasse psychique du plus mauvais goût. L'incompréhension, voilà ce qui régnait en elle, l'incompréhension et le déchirement. La blonde ne comprenait pas, ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Comment avait-il osé lui faire cela ?Ukraine travaillait depuis tellement longtemps et elle ne rechignait pas à accomplir sa tache. Elle avait toujours su s'acquitter de sa dette envers son grand frère et ne lui en voulait jamais. Cependant, cette fois là, les récoltes avaient été moins bonnes que d'habitude et ainsi Ukraine n'avait pas pu verser son dû à son frère. Bien qu'il s'agissait de son frère, elle craignait sa réaction.

Elle revoyait l'air sombre de l'albinos lorsqu'elle s'était présenté à lui pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Elle avait entendu dire que lui aussi traversait de graves difficultés financières. Elle se souvenait avec précision le ton mécanique de son frère adoré lorsqu'il l'avait pressé de la suivre. Ne se doutant de rien, la jeune femme avait obéi. Traversant un dédale de couloir, le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini, comme pour prévenir ce qui allait se produire. Sur son trajet, Ukraine se sentait bizarre, un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé d'elle, lui hurlant de fuir. Fuir mais pourquoi donc ? C'était juste son frère. Que risquait-elle ? Pas grand chose, à son avis. Grossière erreur !

Le duo avait débouché sur une spacieuse chambre plongée dans le noir. Au centre, trônait un immense lit, de l'envergure de son gigantesque frère. Tout était calme, trop calme. D'un coup, elle sentit le russe la pousser violemment sur le lit. La voluptueuse blonde voulut alors se relever mais afin de prévenir cette éventualité, Russie s'était assis à califourchon sur sa sœur. Dans son regard, elle ne lisait que luxure, folie et désir de domination. Il se pencha vers l'oreille de la blonde et lui susurra : « Plus jamais tu ne m'abandonneras ! Da ! »

Alors qu'Ukraine était éberluée, il profita de son manque de réaction pour lui déchirer le haut de sa chemise, révélant son opulente poitrine. Russie ricana, révélant un sourire des plus mauvais : « Da ! Ça, c'est bien ma sœur chérie ». Pris d'une frénésie, l'albinos plongea on visage vers cette poitrine, la suçotant, la mordant, la déchirant jusqu'au sang. Ukraine ne pouvait que crier, et supplier. Elle voulait que tout cesse, qu'il s'arrête. Non pas son frère, pas lui, celui en qui elle croyait plus que tout. Qu'elle aimait même, il fallait l'avouer. Durant un long moment, elle ne saurait dire exactement combien de temps, Russie avait abusé d'elle. Elle ne réagissait pas, elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre les mains du colosse russe. Le pire fut la douleur, la déchirure lorsque son frère transperça, viola son sanctuaire privée. La honte et le désespoir l'avait envahit à ce moment, elle avait compris que tout ceci était vrai et irréversible.

Entre ses jambes, s'écoulait une étrange mélasse, mélange de sang et de la semence de son frère. Elle avait mal, mal physiquement mais mentalement aussi. Son tyrannique frère la regarda avec mépris et lui murmura : « C'est bien. Da ! C'est tout ce à quoi tu es bonne, сука. » Et il était reparti, comme si de rien n'était, laissant là sa sœur. Ukraine se sentait tellement sale, souillée, brisée. Ce jour là, l'amour qu'elle portait à son frère se brisa. Il ne restait que l'incompréhension, le dégoût, la douleur et surtout... la haine. Oui, la gentille Ukraine haïssait pour la première fois de sa vie son frère. Elle se jura à ce moment qu'un jour, elle lui ferait payer. Pour tout. Elle le détruirait.


End file.
